Talk:Saitama VS Asriel/@comment-43935877-20191212011329
Excuse me. How did Asriel lose? He clearly has shown much more power than Saitama. Here is my opinion on who should win, based on Attack, Endurance, Abilities/Arsenal, Intelligence, Experience, and weaknesses, Attack- Saitama can destroy a planet effortlessly, so his attack should probably be around Planetary to Galactic (Galactic mean an entire galaxy). Asriel, on the other hand, can destroy a timeline, which counts as a Universal feat, and because it was so easy for him, his attack is probably universal-multiversal. Asriel takes this one. (Also, if you say saitama is still stronger in attack, you might actually be right- in an unfair battle. Because while it is debatable that saitama might be universal or multiversal as well, we have to do the same for Asriel, and based on what I've heard, his debatable maxium attack is probably Low Hyperversal- Hyperversal. So Asriel still takes this one.) Endurance- Saitama takes this one easily. While the God of Hyperdeath have infinity defense, saitama also has unlimited power, which gives him unlimited power as well. He also has tanked much more powerful blasts, which puts him slightly above Asriel, who tanked hits from a LV 1 kid. So saitama takes this one. Abilities/Arsenal- Asriel takes this one. His abilities/arsenal includes: Stella Attacks Fire Manipulation Electricity Manipulation Time Manipulation Reality Warping High Levels of Determination (I don't know if this makes him have incredible will or not) Soul Manipulation and Absorbption Minor Power Nullification Levitation Afterimage Creation Chaos Saber Chaos Buster Hyper Goner Immortality (makes every attack directed at him result in a MISS, so it has no effect) Paradox Immunity (was unaffected by the destruction of the timeline) Memory Erasure (Erase Asgore, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne's memories of Frisk) Existence Erasure (Just being there in his Angel of Death form makes the world end) Hyper Beam Paralysis (Temporarily removed Frisk's abilitiy to move) Immeasurable Speed Saitama's Abilities: Infinity Strength Infinity Stamina Afterimage Creation Superhuman Characteristics Shock Wave Immeasurable speed and reflexes Extreme Dexterity God-ly Enhanced Senses Pyshic Immunity/Resistance (resists most pyshic attacks to such an degree that it pretty much has no effect on him) Invulnerability Temperature Immunity Powerful Punches Keen Eye Indomitable Will (should probably scale to Undyne the Undying, not to Frisk and Chara as they actually faced and experienced Death while Saitama didn't) Asriel's abilities/arsenal includes 20 different powers/weapons, while Saitama's Abilities/Arsenal only includes 14 different powers/weapons. Experience-Saitama takes this one since he at least probably had 15-17 years of experience, while Asriel only had about 1-2 years. Intelligence- Asriel takes this one because of Saitama's personality. Sure Saitama's really smart, but Saitama doesn't usually make plans for combat since he literally ONE PUNCH his enemies to bloody pieces. Asriel on the other hand, (as flowey, so his knowledge should carry over) is shown to be incredibly manipulative, and Asriel can easily reset time when he found out how powerful Saitama is, form a plan in his SAVE file, then execute it when he got back to fighting. So Asriel takes this one. Weaknesses Saitama: Is still Mortal. Seemingly still needs air to breath seeing as if he didn't need air then he wouldn't have had to hold his breath. Can easily be erased by Asriel, be blasted to death, or get his memory wiped by Asriel. Might be able to punch through Asriel's stats (20%). Asriel: Has a soft heart, and is vulnerable to Soul Manipulation, Body Possession, Mind Control, and Emotional Manipulation. Saitamas pyshic immunity/resistance poses a challenge as most of Asriel's attacks is directed at the SOUL. However, he can easily use reality warping to rewrite that. Saitama is much more experienced than him. Asriel can also be taken down by a pure and pacifist soul. Asriel takes this one since Saitama is far from being a pacifist, and Asriel has 3 solid (2 1/2 actually) ways to kill Satiama, whle Saitama only has 1 real way to take down Asriel. Overall: Asriel: 4 Saitama: 2 Asriel should have won this fight barely. (Do not take this as offence. I am merely questioning the accuracy of the result)